Saturday
by DelPlume
Summary: "Because she knows, deep, deep inside, that if she leaves now, he'll wait for her. He'll wait for weeks. For months. For years. Forever." - We think Rose and Scorpius were meant for each other; here are pieces of their story.
1. On Sundays

_._

**SATURDAY**

* * *

**On Sundays**

_by LittlePlume_

**.:.**

"It's always about what _you_ want, Scorpius. I never have a word to say in our relationship, because all you care about is _you_."

"I know," he sighs, looking down his feet. "I know I'm conceited, and stubborn, and selfish. But I _do _love you. And when I'm with you, I can't let go. I can't share you. Because I want you to be mine, even if I know, - believe me, I know - that you're not my possession. I just... I just can't help it. I need you to be _here,_ right next to me."

His voice breaks and he closes his eyes. Rose sees how much it hurts him that she's leaving. He feels betrayed, he feels abandoned, and the pain in his eyes brings tears in hers.

That's when she realizes it. She realizes she is egoist too. And hypocritical.

So maybe he's wrong not to let her go, but she is even more for leaving though he loves her so much. Because she knows, deep, deep inside, that if she leaves now, he'll wait for her.

He'll wait for weeks. For months. For years.

Forever.

He'll wait for her to come back from her dreams, and she takes it for granted without thinking a second about how much it will hurt him.

That makes her move. She stands closer. Slowly. She reaches for his face and gently, touches his lips with hers. He sighs, and Rose can feel his hands grip her shirt.

"I'm sorry," she says with a broken smile, "I'm sorry."

He doesn't say anything back, so Rose brings herself closer too him, making sure to feel him flat against her.

"I'm sorry for being selfish too," she whispers against his lips.

He opens his eyes and locks them into hers.

"Does that mean you'll stay?" He dares ask, his voice fragile and slow.

"Till you're tired of me," she tries to laugh. Her voice is shaking and she hides her face in the crook of his neck.

"We're pathetic," he groans.

"We're in love," she counters.

"And we're a pair of selfish idiots. We're doomed. Together, we're a living disaster," he continues, with the ghost of a joking smile gracing his lips.

"Not if we share the week," she teases.

"What do you mean?" He asks, furrowing his eyebrows.

"We'll need some rules, but it will work. You'll have the right to be selfish on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays, and on Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays, it'll be my turn."

Scorpius bits back a laugh. He arches a brow, his look lighting up.

"What about Sundays?"

A small smile graces Rose's lips and she presses them against his.

"On Sundays, we'll have the right to be selfish together."

"And that will make it work?" He asks, sceptically.

"Definitely."

* * *

**A/N**

Hi everyone!

So you don't know us, but the main thing you need to know is we're French, we love writing, and we've been working together on a whole fanfiction (entitled _Les BattPott_) that we're publishing on this profile. Here is a short collection of two oneshots, one written by each of us. If interested, you can also read our personal translations in French (in _Samedi_).

If you have any remarks, corrections, questions, requests, compliments, chocolate cakes, don't hesitate!

**Del(&)Plume** _(aka DelfineNotPadfoot and LittlePlume)_


	2. One Day

_._

**One Day**

_by DelfineNotPadfoot_

**.:.**

"Are you joking?" Albus asked his best friend in the best whisper he could manage.

Scorpius discreetly shook his head, keeping his eyes on their chubby Potions teacher. They both kept silent for a few minutes, their faces to the front of the classroom, until Albus exclaimed:

"You're in love with Rose?"

Scorpius's face quickly reddened, his eyes, wide and grey, leaping to Rose's back to see if she's heard her cousin.

Apparently not.

"Sssh, Albus, I don't want anyone to find out, especially _her_."

He tried to keep a straight face, but he failed miserably, and lowered his head, knowing that his blush wasn't fading at all.

"And as a matter of fact, yes, I am."

He'd been afraid of his best friend's reaction, as Albus was related to the beautiful girl Scorpius's heart was erratically beating for, but he know he had to tell him. Keeping secrets from each other was not how their friendship worked. They had always preferred honesty. Furthermore, he felt the need to confide in someone, as he found his recent discovery quite frightening. He didn't want to go crazy – it would be very un-Malfoy-like. And, in the end, he deeply wanted to have someone's opinion on the possibility of something like_ that_ happening. 'That' being a romantic relationship between him and Rose. As much as it scared him, he needed to know whether he stood a chance. She liked him as a friend, so it was a nice start.

Wasn't it?

So now, all Scorpius was waiting for was his friend's response. Actually, he was not really _waiting_ for it – he was dreading it.

"It's great, Scorpius!" Albus cried, a large grin spreading on his face.

"Is it?" Scorpius grimaced, knowing all his self-confidence had slipped away.

"Yeah!"

"Mr. Potter," the old teacher interrupted, "if you could be more quiet and start your Potion, it would be a delight."

"Of course, professor," he smiled happily, turning towards his friend. "So, how long?" he whispered.

"How long what?" Scorpius muttered as he began to cut a unicorn horn.

"How long have you been, you know, in love?"

The blond-haired young man once more felt his cheeks and ears redden, and the temperature of the room suddenly seemed to rise to a hundred degrees.

"I don't know," he said, absent-mindedly stirring the potion in front of him. "I guess it's been a while, but I wasn't aware of it until a few weeks ago."

"And you only tell me now?" Albus complained, clumsily pouring some syrup of hellebore inside the boiling cauldron, which began to turn an unexpected shade of blue. Of course, Scorpius was too busy looking at his hands to notice. "I thought I was your friend!"

"Well, you are! But don't think it's easy for me. She's your cousin, you idiot," Scorpius said through his teeth. "Anyway, if I'm telling you this, that's because I need some... advice."

"What? The great Scorpius Malfoy needs advice from me? About a girl?

"Not any girl, your cousin!"

"She's also your best friend."

"I know," Scorpius sighed, grabbing a moonstone and starting to crush it into powder. From the corner of his eye, he could see Albus staring at him. He tried to ignore him, but after a minute, he failed. "So, will you help me?"

Scorpius delicately dropped the moonstone powder in the potion in a fluid motion, and didn't see Albus's extatic smile.

"I don't need to. She's already head over heels in love with you!"

The shock overtook Scorpius, who lost control of his powder, which fell all at once in the warm turquoise bubbles. He would have liked to ask his friend if he was making fun of him, but the potion had suddenly turned red – which still was not the colour it was supposed to take – and it had exploded right in both their faces.

**.:.**

Rose was looking at their faces and arms. Try as she might, she couldn't tear her eyes away. As they were both lying down on the white hospital beds with all those yellowish marks on their skin, and even though she knew it was ridiculous, she couldn't help but be a little scared. Not as much as she had been in Slughorn's classroom, but seeing them unconscious didn't help the few tears that were streaming down her cheeks.

"Don't cry, my dear. It's going to be all right," the nurse kindly told her.

"I know, but it's hard to see them covered with this... thing."

"Don't worry about it. Tomorrow morning, they will be as good as new! Now, two more minutes and then back to your dormitory."

"Thank you, miss," she replied as the nurse walked away.

Rose turned to look at her cousin and friend and cringed as she took another look at their burnt skin. At least, the potion had knocked them unconscious and they didn't have to feel anything.

"You're stupid. Both of you!" she accused, drying her salty tears. "I'm sure you failed your potion because of something stupid, you stupid boys. Why didn't you pay attention to it? Albus, I know you hate Potions, but Scorpius! What happened to you?"

She sighed heavily and approached her friend's bedside table. Then, with (only metaphorically) burning cheeks, she took his hand and looked shily at him.

"Look at me, playing Prince Charming," she laughed. "Don't get me wrong, Al," she glanced at her cousin, "I love you too, but just... just not in the same way."

She was silent for a few seconds, ignoring her own blush.

"I'll see you tomorrow, my favourite losers!" she whispered to them.

She softly dropped Scorpius's hand and turned around.

One day, she would tell him.

* * *

**A/N**

That's all for today! (we won't say ever, we're not that pessimistic)

Thank you for reading ;)

_Del(&)Plume_


End file.
